Silence
by catgirl Serenity
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Saturn before she awoke as the Senshi of Death and destroyed the Silver Millenium? Well this is my version! ONE SHOT! Please Review!rated for bloodyscenes


Hey everyone! This is a Sailor Moon story, which is completely and totally about Sailor Saturn. Everyone knows that Saturn destroyed the Silver Millennium and how she was awakened by the talismans. But what about before she was awakened as a Sailor Scout? What about when she was Princess Saturn on her home planet? Well this is it! It's my first ever one shot story! Okay? So, here it is!

Disclaimer: NONE OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS ARE MINE! (except for one character that I will add, oh and this story line is mine too!)

**Silence **

A young beautiful girl stood on the balcony of her castle, gazing out upon the landscape of her home planet. The wind played with her shoulder length violet hair and tugged her dark purple gown around her slim, delicate frame which gave little indication of any physical strength. Her eyes—her sad eyes that seem to see every tragedy and every horror with in their deep violet depths—told of a power so great and mighty that even the Moon Queen herself feared it. The 'Tragic Princess,' they called her, 'The Cursed Senshi.' She was known as Princess Saturn, the Last Senshi.

Princess Saturn gazed out over the landscape of her home world, Saturn, lost in her thoughts. Many would find the Saturn scenery to be depressing to look upon, there were no bright colors like on many of the other planets of the Solar System. Princess Saturn, though, thought her home world was the most beautiful and peaceful of all the planets.

Before her lay the palace rose garden, blossoming with Violet Roses; so rare in the solar system that they were only found on the planet Saturn. Not far outside the rose garden lay a beautiful lake, dark in color and as smooth as glass. At its far banks stood the dark green pines of the Iapetus, the largest forest that covered Princess Saturn's home world.

It was not the scenery, though, that Princess Saturn was focusing on, in fact she was paying no attention to the grounds that lay before her. Instead her eyes were turned up to the sky as she gazed at the Moon.

She had been watching the Moon for many days now, her precious Moon which had once shone so bright with a light that put the sun to shame, was slowly falling into darkness. Even now the dark spots on the Moon stuck out boldly against its radiant glow.

"It is happening." Princess Saturn muttered aloud. Something tugged at her heart, touching it she closed her eyes and sighed, "It is dying."

The sound of footsteps on the floor of her palace echoed through her ears, interrupting her thoughts. She stared out at the Violet Roses, listening as the intruder finally came to a halt just outside the balcony doors. She did not need to turn around, in her heart she knew who it was that stood behind her—after all they shared the strongest bond any two humans could possibly share. Neither she nor the person behind her said a word; there was not much to say that was not already known.

The intruder took a steadying breath before speaking up at last, his voice was that of a young male's, sounding barely older than the princess that stood before him. "I am leaving."

Princess Saturn blinked back a tear and only nodded.

The boy stepped forward, coming to stand behind his princess, "Will you not look at me, Saturn?"

Princess Saturn turned to look up into the face that she knew so well, the face that had smiled kindly at her since the day she had been born. Bearing the armor of the planet Saturn and of the princess' royal guard her only brother stood before her; tall, strong and handsome, quiet the opposite of his weak and frail sister. They did bare some similarities, though; Rhea, her brother, possessed the same short wavy black violet hair and deep eyes that his sister possessed. That, however, is where the similarities ended, for his eyes held none of the pain and sorrow that his sister's did.

"Queen Serenity has declared that all Knights and any spare soldiers should report to the Moon. It is my duty to go, sister."

"And your honor," Saturn spoke, there was no bitterness in her voice, "It is for the honor of Saturn that you must go." _And it is fate._ She thought to herself, not speaking aloud her feelings.

Seeing that his sister was upset, Rhea gave her his famous smile, one that could brighten up any day. "Don't worry sis! I'll be back soon, and I expect there to be a giant platter of your famous cookies waiting for me when I come home."

Princess Saturn tried to smile but failed miserably at it. She looked out at her rose garden once again before speaking, "Look at them, Rhea, millions of beautiful roses, each one with its own purpose and reason to bloom; each one living its own life and doing as it is meant to do. They all live happily together in the patterns of life and death," her eyes saddened as she pointed out at one particular rose that lay in the very heart of the garden. As she pointed at it a violet light began to emit from it. Princess Saturn slowly raised her arm and as she did so the flower rose up with it till it hung high in the air, even with her arm, "Until one rose, one infected rose, different from all the rest is born." She clenched her fist then opened it, the petals of the rose slowly spiraled off the flower spreading out over the garden, "Then it kills the others, not knowing why it has to do so, only knowing that that is its destiny." She let the bare rose fall back to the ground before looking back at her brother, her eyes sadder than he had ever seen them, "And it can not fight its destiny, it must kill all those it had grown with; all those it had loved and cared for; all because of that one small infection that it harbored within its petals."

Rhea did not know how to respond to this so he did the only thing he could think to do, he hugged his little sister close to him, wishing to some how ease her pain. "If I could," he whispered, "I'd fight Destiny itself, just to take away your burden."

Princess Saturn returned the hug for a few moments, wanting to savor every last thing about her strong older brother, wanting them to be together forever; wanting to give him the world knowing only that she would end up taking it away. Silently pushing back from his embrace she called up another one of the violet roses. This time though she beckoned it to her, catching it gently in her hand. "And if I could, dear brother," she whispered in return, cupping the rose in her hand. As she did she poured her power into the rose, making the petals smooth out and crystallize into violet gems, maintaining their original rose shape. At the same time the stem of the rose split in two and formed a circlet with intricate, twisting designs. She placed the circlet on her brother's brow, "I would die a million deaths just to know that you would continue to live." She smiled sadly up at her brother, knowing in her heart this would be the last time she ever saw him, "Bear the Crest of Saturn with pride, dear Rhea. Make us all proud."

Rhea kissed his sister on her forehead, "I will, Saturn. I promise you this." With that he turned and walked out the door, Princess Saturn's eyes following him as he left. Tears stinging her eyes she turned away from the door and faced the scene before her. She did not know how long she stood there, staring up at the moon with tears streaming down her eyes. She was aware of neither time nor space, she just watched and waited.

Then her heart gave a painful lurch, as if some one of something were trying to rip it from her chest. She gasped and clutched at her chest as an image of her brother flashed through her mind. The second painful jerk brought her to her knees, she was now gasping for breath, sweat streaking her face. More images of the battle taking place flashed before her. With each painful beat came an even more horrifying image. She was now biting back screams of pain as her heart continued to feel like it was being slowly ripped from her chest.

Suddenly there was a pause in which her eyes went blank as she watched the war happening upon the white steps of the moon. She watched in horror as her brother fought, with his back to one of the palace's silvery white columns, against the army of Earth humans. All around him she could see the bodies of the other Planet Knights; the Knight of Jupiter, strong and bold, lay dead with a spear in his stomach, Mercury's Knight, wise and quiet, was slumped against a wall, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him and a huge gash in his chest spilling out blood. There was Mars' Knight, brave and headstrong, arrows buried in his chest, the three outer planets knights—Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto—lay on the ground, each felled by the blade of a sword, and lastly was the Venus Knight, handsome and loyal, was laying in her brother's arms as he tried to protect his friend's body which had been pierced by numerous wounds far worse than that of any other fallen knight.

Only her brother was left standing. Only her brother was left to defend the Queen. Questions began to race through Saturn's head, where are the Sailor Senshi? Why are they not here? Why are they not protecting the queen?

At the same time, however, she knew the answers; they were protecting the princess or they were dead.

Her thoughts were drawn back to the image before her by a scream of pain; she looked in time to see her brother slump forward over the Venus Knight, a spear stuck in his shoulder. There was a short lull in the fighting as Rhea sat there, hunched over the body of his dead friend. Princess Saturn could only stare in horror as she watched blood stain her brother's uniform. "Rhea!" she shouted in desperation, tears streaking down her face. For a moment Rhea looked up and their eyes locked, almost as if Rhea could see his beloved sister who was really thousands of miles away. "Sorry, sis," he muttered, "Looks like I won't be able to eat those cookies you promised me." He smiled weakly before his eyes closed and his limp body slumped forward.

"No." Princess Saturn stepped backwards, away from the horrible scene, "Rhea," she gripped her head with her hands, "Rhea!" she screamed as the vision disappeared and she found her self back on her balcony, but she noticed none of this, instead she fell to her knees and cried. "Rhea, no, no! We were supposed to be together forever! No please, God, don't take Rhea from me now! Please!" tears streamed unchecked down her face, her throat began to get soar and her eyes stung from crying so much but she did not care. She scrapped her nails across the ground as she pleaded with the heavens, "Please! Don't leave me Rhea, don't leave me here. All alone. Don't leave me alone. Rhea, you promised me I'd never be alone." Her fingers began to bleed from where she had scraped them on the ground, she pressed her forehead to the tear-stained ground, "Rhea!"

She felt a tug at her heart again, this time though it was smaller and was not painful at all, instead it felt like it was trying to comfort her; yet at the same time it urged her to get up, it was her time. "Yes." Princess Saturn stood, wiping the tears away from her face and staring once more up at the completely black moon, "It is time." Touching her heart she smiled sadly to herself, "Soon, Rhea, we will be together again. Then we can explore the universe together, for the rest of eternity. I promise." Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, the three neighbors of Saturn, began to glow, and three beams of light shot out of the heavens to where Princess Saturn stood, alone on her balcony. She threw her head back as the lights engulfed her and she felt her power begin to awaken.

"I am the way to the darkness, I am the sacrifice to save them all. I am evil yet good, hated yet loved, feared yet faced bravely. I am the Senshi of Death, I am Sailor Saturn."

In a wonderful rush of violet light Princess Saturn's true powers as the Senshi of Death were awoken as she appeared before the three Outer Senshi. She landed lightly on the ground before them, her Silence Glaive—a weapon both new and familiar to her—in her hand. She stared at them, taking in the three women who could have been her friends if times had been better, she saw the fear and wonder in their eyes and smiled sadly. _One rose different from all the rest._ Knowing her duty and hating it all the more, she lifted her glaive. For a second, just a second, she paused and stared at the three women, wanting to tell them how sorry she was. Wanting to say how she wished it could have been another way. Wanting to tell them that this was not the end, that something more lay for them on the other side; but she could not. She looked up at her Silence Glaive, held high above her head, closed her eyes and dropped its blade.

A rushing noise roared around her; the sounds of all the people in the Solar System, every person, animal, and monster, taking one huge breathe together as one, not realizing it was their last. Then it was quiet. Opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by nothing but darkness, for a moment she stood and looked at it, taking in its beauty and wonder. Then she felt something warm in her right hand, looking down she found herself holding a small star that shone so bright that it chased away all the darkness that surrounded the former princess of Saturn. This was not the end, no, she thought, this was only beginning to a better life and a brighter future. She knew then that she would not be able to see her brother as soon as she thought she would, smiling sadly she closed her fist around the light allowing the darkness to return once again. Setting down her staff she curled up on in the darkness, holding the star seed close to her chest. "Goodbye." She whispered as she slowly faded away into nothingness. Falling into a sleep filled with memories and hope for a new future.

"Rhea."

A/N:

Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! I really like it but if feels like it's missing something. What do you all think? Please help!

R&R

Meow!

-catgirl Serenity


End file.
